To Love-Ru: Eclipse
by 4fireking
Summary: Issou is an average high school student who is small, teased by girls, and has a rare kind of eye color. Scarlet eyes. One day when he returns home from school, he meets a girl named Sēren. Soon he mets her father Merquise. Both Sēren and Merquise are aliens. And Merquise tells him an invasion will come. To stop the invasion, he must win the hearts of fourteen females.


**Author's Note**: This is my first Love-Ru story so please go easy on me in the reviews. The first chapter is like a pilot to a TV series. If it makes it big I'll continue with it. If not, well, I'll still continue it just not as fast as if it did make it big. Please review.

Issou Kamichu was a timid, shy little boy. He wasn`t handsome, wasn`t strong, and wasn`t wealthy. What Issou did have was a strong rebellious spirit and a kind heart. His cat Kämpfer liked to sleep on his mop-like hair. His brown blazer with the red tie had a cat pin made of tungsten at the collar. And his brown trousers had an old blood stain near his groin he couldn`t wipe out. The reason why Issou wore those old trousers, well, because he hasn`t grown since he was thirteen. Issou`s height was only 4`1 making him the shortest in his class.

" Help! Please help!" A little girl was drowning in a river under a bridge. Issou saw the whole thing. She was standing on the ledge, jumping up and down, and just fell into the river. Issou jumped into the river after her, miraculously he was able to bring her back to shore.

" Are you okay -"

The little girl slapped him. She just slapped him for no reason. Issou just saved her life and she repayed him with abuse.

" What is wrong with you?" she shouted.

The little girl turned around and ran up the hill, never stopping to say ``thank you``. Issou was very confused." But I...saved you."

XXX

All Issou did was help someone. All Issou ever wanted was to help people. But the truth was people just didn`t want his help. All Issou`s life he had been picked on by girls. The boys in his class didn`t know why. Please, don`t ask why? It may have been because he was shorter than them? Or maybe because he came off too small. But I think it mostly had to do with his eyes. Issou's eyes...Some called them Hi no Me. The doctors say it was a rare kind of color for his eyes and when he dies the scarlet would stay there postmortem.

" Mom." Issou lived in the first floor of a restaurant. The restaurant was owned by a generous man named Phinks Pakunoda. Issou's mother worked for Mr. Phinks at his restaurant. Issou's mom is a lush. When Issou opened the door to his mother's room she was passed out. She was wearing a man's pyjama top but no pants. " Mom, have you been drinking again? It's only 11:00."

Issou had a peek at his mother's panties. They were new. Since money was always a trouble she'd wear white panties with no frills but these were pink panties adorned with frill. Mom rubbed her eyes waking from her slumber. " Daisuke, welcome home."

Issou had a love/hate relationship with his mother. He hated her drinking, how she hanged out in clubs all night, that she never once said " I love you, Issou," but in the same way he loved his mother. Issou's mother rubbed her hair and cursed. " Headaches? I'll cook lunch. And make sure to have some Tylenol."

Issou was just an ordinary boy. Nothing special was going for him. He wanted to be in the DSW ( Developmental Service Worker) when he grew up. If someone was to tell Issou he would be visited by voluptious, sexy, eccentric aliens who'd live with him - but before I can tell you that story, you'll have to list to this story.

XXX

Mars. Mars is the fourth planet in the Solar System and is named the dying Red Planet. Forget everything you know. Mars is inhabitated and it is dying. The race were so intelligent they made normal minds like obsolete. The five eldest martians, every different race and color, were discussing an urgent matter.

" One of our ambassador's have committed a forbidden act. They have flew to earth and married a human."

" Ick! Humans. Our fur fashion conjures a rapport between humans and beasts; human pose frequently in fur while their furry cousins often pose for extinction. But what will we do about them?"

" Let's destroy the earth."

" No. If Earth is gone the UV lights of the sun will rain over our planet. Our planet can only live in darkness."

" Then why don't we just send our troops to enslave the humans and rule the earth."

" No. There are over 2 billion people on earth. Imagine, each one will be equipped with weapons we do not have."

" I know. Let's send one of our spies to earth and disguise them as a human. She can infiltrate them, learn their weaknesses, and report to us."

" She?"

" My daughter - born from the crysalist of a Endoyx Moth."

" Yes. Your daughter is naïve. She'll get alone with the rest of those worms. Prepare a pod. And Merquise."

" Yes."

" Are you sure you want your daughter to do this?"

" Nothing will make me happier then to aid my king. Make my daughter an asset."


End file.
